Doru Doru no Mi
The Doru Doru no Mi, also known as the Doru Doru Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns it's user into a candleman. It basically allows the user to tap unlimited amounts of wax from their body and create things from it. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power since they can't turn their bodies into wax. It is also not a Logia power since the user is also able to generate a small amount of fire, a different element from wax, on top of their head as they produce wax. "Doru" comes from the Japanese word for candle, "kyandoru." In the English versions, it is called the Wax-Wax Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 3. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 3, is that the user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish to. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. A piece of hardened wax however can be broken by being struck with another piece of hardened wax, causing both pieces of wax to crumble. Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames or heat, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Also, with the user being a "candle-man" due to the fruit's powers, placing the user in an environment with a significant amount of heat can greatly weaken them as a result. Other than that the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Luffy breaks Mr. 3's Candle Service Set with wax stuck on his legs .One Piece Manga - Chapter 125, Mr. 3's wax is melted by the very fire burning on his head.One Piece Manga - Chapter 530, Mr. 3 is shown to be unable to his powers in Level 3 of Impel Down. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 3, have been used mostly in techniques that comply with Mr. 3's artistic sense. These range from wax statues that completely resemble other people in every little detail, to a gigantic wax cake complete with burning candles. Amongst these techniques, Mr. 3 most notably uses the fruit's powers to encase his enemies with wax in order to turn them into living wax statues similar to the popular concept used in the horror movie, House of Wax. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Mr. 3 that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Candle Lock (キャンドルロック)': Producing wax and spreading it over an opponent's limb, Mr. 3 ties down his opponents with a massive candle. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Vivi.One Piece Manga - Chapter 121-122, Mr. 3 uses some of his wax abilities on those he and his fellow Baroque Works Agents captured in Little Garden. *'Candle Service Set (特大キャンドル・サービスセット)': Mr. 3 creates a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. He then places targets they has captured onto the cake. As the candles burn, they slowly encase the targets in wax vapor, and essentially turn them into wax dolls. In the Viz Manga, this is called Extra Special Candelabra. This was first seen being used on the captured Zoro, Nami, and Vivi. *'Doru Doru Arts Sword (ドルドル彫刻- アーツ剣)': Mr. 3 makes a large sword out of wax. This was first seen being used to pin Broggy's hand to the ground to prevent the giant from escaping. In the anime, this attack is censored with Mr. 3 covering Broggy's hands in wax and pinning the giants hands with wax stakes. In the Viz Manga, this is known as Wax-Wax Arts Sword. *'Doru Doru Arts Cuffs (ドルドル彫刻- アーツ手錠)': An anime only technique wherein Mr. 3 creates wax restraints that can pin the hands of a giant-sized target to the ground. This was used to restrain Broggy in the anime instead of the swords in the manga. *''' Doru Doru Arts Mori (ドルドル彫刻- アーツ銛）': Mr. 3 makes a wax harpoon and attacks an enemy with it. In the Viz Manga, this is known as '''Wax-Wax Art Harpoon'. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Mr. 3 uses some wax based techniques against Luffy. *''' Candle Wall (キャンドル壁 - ウォール）': Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most blunt attacks. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Candle Champion (キャンドルチャンピオン): Covering himself in wax, Mr. 3 makes a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer. The suit shields him and gives him incredibly enhanced physical power and defenses. It is so strong that Mr. 3 was able to defeat a pirate with a 42,000,000 bounty. Because of this, it is thus considered Mr. 3's best piece of art. The suit is generally white, however with Miss Goldenweek's painting abilities, the suit can be colored. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 125 and Episode 76, Mr. 3 creates Candle Champion to fight against Luffy. **'''Champ Fight: Plowing the Field (チャンプファイトおらが畑) (Champ Fight: Orasa Hatake): Suited within his Candle Champion creation, Mr. 3 plows towards an opponent with his boxing gloves. In the Viz Manga, this is known as Championship Fight: Little Garden. *'Doru Doru Mansion (ドルドルの館)': Mr. 3 creates many wax clones of himself in order to conceal his real body and launch a fatal surprise attack on the target with a dagger. If the real body is attacked, however, his clones are useless. The technique also works best if Miss Goldenweek is around to color them as the clones are simply white. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Luffy. In the Viz manga, this is called Wax-Wax Mansion.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 126 and Episode 76, Mr. 3 creates several wax clones to confuse Luffy. *'Doru Doru Ball (ドルドルボール)': Mr. 3 covers himself in wax to protect himself. This was first seen being used to protect himself against the stomach acid of the Bananawani ate him. In the Viz Manga, this is called Wax-Wax Ball. It is unnamed in the 4Kids dub.One Piece Manga - Chapter 176, Mr. 3 emerges alive from being eaten by a Bananawani through the use of the Doru Doru Ball. *'Doru Doru Cancel (ドルドルカンセル)': A named technique in which Mr. 3 reabsorbs back the wax of anything he created. This was first seen being used to reabsorb the Doru Doru Armor he created for Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 547, Mr. 3 reabsorbs his wax with a technique. Combo Techniques with Luffy While the powers of the Doru Doru no Mi have been used exclusively by Mr. 3, they have also been used inadvertently by Luffy. Discovered when Mr. 3 encased Luffy's feet in wax, Luffy uses the hardened wax in conjunction with his own Devil Fruit powers to deliver attacks strengthened by Mr. 3's wax. These techniques are temporary as the impact delivered by it breaks the wax, and have only been done when wax has been applied to Luffy's limbs usually inadvertently by Mr. 3. During the Impel Down arc, the powers of the Devil Fruit have been used purposely with Luffy when Mr. 3 allied with him. The most prominent is a set of gloves and boots resembling those of Mr. 3's Candle Champion to combat against the warden of Impel Down, Magellan, and his Doku Doku no Mi powers.One Piece Manga - Chapter 546, Mr. 3 gives Luffy gloves and boots resembling Candle Champion's to battle against Magellan. The techniques that Luffy uses when having the Doru Doru no Mi's powers used on him are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi (ゴムゴムのトンカチ, ''Rubber Rubber Hammer):' A technique in which Luffy uses wax applied to his limbs like large hammers. This was first seen being used after having his legs trapped in wax by Mr. 3 with '''Candle Lock'.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Luffy uses the wax cylinders that Mr. 3 binds him with like hammers. In the Viz Manga, this technique is called Gum-Gum Hammer. *'Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle (ゴムゴムのトンカチ回転弾 (ライフル), ''Rubber Rubber Hammer Rifle):' A technique came up by Luffy when allied with Mr. 3. After having Mr. 3 use '''Candle Lock' on Luffy's arm, Luffy attacks an opponent in a way resembling his Gomu Gomu no Rifle technique. This was first seen being used against Minotaurus.One Piece Manga - Chapter 532, Mr. 3 coats Luffy's arm in wax to defeat Minotaurus. Unfortunately, due to the intense heat of Level 3, the wax would melt in three seconds, rending the amount of time to use this attack rather short. *'Gomu Gomu no Champion Rifle (ゴムゴムのチャンピオン回転弾(ライフル), ''Rubber Rubber Champion Rifle): A technique came up by Luffy to combat against Magellan, the warden of Impel Down. After having his arm encased in wax, Luffy delivers an attack resembling his rifle technique. Because of the wax encasing his Luffy is able to execute this attack without being poisoned. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's rifle technique.One Piece Manga - Chapter 546, Luffy uses Champion Rifle against Magellan. *'''Giant Candle Wall (ジャイアントキャンドル壁 - ウォール）: Mr. 3 forms a giant version of the Candle Wall, with spike protrusions on the side facing the opponent. This was first seen being used in conjuncture with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp, where Luffy used it the force of his kick to push Magellan's Hell's Judgment back, with the wall protecting him from being poisoned.One Piece Manga - Chapter 547, Mr. 3 creates a giant wall of candle wax in conjuncture with Luffy's Gear Third technique. Trivia *In a particular scene in the manga, after being beaten by Sanji, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water as if he didn't possess any Devil Fruit powers at all. Oda responded to this scene in a SBS, explaining that Mr. 3 was kept afloat by a piece of "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" underneath him. In the anime, the "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" was changed to a table.One Piece Manga - Vol.19 Chapter 175, Mr.3 is seen seemingly floating on water.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 230, Fan question: If Mr. 3 is supposed to have Devil Fruit powers, then why is he floating on top of the water in Volume 19, pg.185, 3rd panel?One Piece Anime - Episode 109, The "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" is exchanged for a table. References External Links *Wax - Wikipedia article about wax *Candle - Wikipedia article about candles in general *Mystery of the Wax Museum (film), House of Wax (1953 film), House of Wax (2005 film) - Wikipedia articles about horror movies that deal with sealing living people within wax Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia